Halloween
by unicornninja12
Summary: What happens when Jessica forces Bella and Angela into going trick or treating? I don't know, you tell me.


**Hey everybody! Considering Halloween was just yesterday, I wanted to put a little Halloween one-shot up here to help the writers block and well, I'm a sucker for Halloween (who can say no to free candy? They must have strong will power :) !). There probably will be a second part to finish up this, but I wanted to quickly post this! **

**I am still working on the other chapters for both Bella of Suburbia and A Mikaelson Family Christmas, I'm just trying to write around school and my two jobs. Thank you all so much for being so patient with me! :)**

**Without further adieu, here is the one-shot!**

**~UnicornNinja12**

"Aren't we a bit old to go trick or treating?" I ask as I hesitantly pick up the bright orange pumpkin shaped basket Jessica handed to me.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can never be too old to go trick or treating," Jessica responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'd hate to admit it, but I think Bella's right Jessica. There is no way anyone our age should still be trick or treating," Angela agreed.

"I resent that statement, Angela," I say sending her a mocking glare.

She softly laughed, but said nothing in return.

"Whatever," Jessica said, her arms barely touching the fabric of her I Dream of Jeannie costume, "This costume had better capture Mike's attention." She lets out a sigh. "Why can't he just see me as something more than a friend?"

Angela sends her a sympathetic look. "Men are idiots, Jessica. I've found that they aren't worth the emotional stress."

I send her a sad look, but Jessica quickly overlooks her statement. "Of course you say that Angela, you were left by your boyfriend. I mean it sucks, but come on! Don't you believe in true love? The love that would be unconditional?"

"No," I say blankly, "I know I don't believe."

Angela and I were in the same boat, both dumped around the same time and for the same reason: another women. While Ben told Angela why he was leaving her, Edward had not. I'm glad that at least he found someone he truly loved, but I wish that I didn't find out by watching him make out with Tanya in the middle of the gym.

"You can't just give up just like that!" Jessica scolded, "Or at least until after tonight. I would look weird going trick or treating alone!"

We both give her a look. "Oh come on! You both look amazing, though I say it myself," Jessica says smiling in approval.

Angela and I look down and I grimace while Angela says, "We look like prostitutes," she looks down at her mermaid costume.

"At least your dress fully covers your legs until the knees," I grumble looking down at my Jessica Rabbit outfit somewhat self-consciously, "I can't move my leg without having the slit in the dress reveal my legs." Jessica had gone beyond over board with this costume, it was crazy how unlike me this costume was. I quickly pulled up the dress in a futile attempt to cover more of my chest. "I don't even have red hair.

"You'll thank me later," Jessica said placing her hand on my shoulder briefly before saying, "You guys just need to get back on the horse, or I guess more of the-"

"That's enough," Angela declared loudly covering her ears slightly.

Jessica rolled her eyes before saying, "It's time for you two to move on. So what Ben and Edward left you two, it doesn't mean the end of the world. Angela has at least been handling it better than you Bella. Sure she joined some mixed martial arts courses and the local boxing company, but at least she's handling it. It took you weeks to pull out of that zombie mood and you're barely beginning to eat. You're all skin and bone." She shakes her head a moment before saying, "You both have both begun dressing beyond blandly and given up on your appearance. Giving up on your personal appearance is the first sign of depression."

Angela and I looked at each other. "I don't think that's really a sign of depression Jessica-"

"Enough Angela!" Jessica said interrupting her, "What I'm trying to say is, you both need a night you can forget about everything. So you feel like you both are dressed like sluts, I want you stop tapping into your inner worrier and just let out your inner confident girl. You both deserve a night to show the world how beautiful and sexy you both are and smear it all over Edward and Ben's face." Seeing us share another look, Jessica sighed. "If you two won't do it for yourselves, do it for me. I just want this night to be perfect."

I melted at her words slightly. Sure I felt like this costume revealed way too much of me, but seeing Jessica so upset really tore me up. Sighing, I say, "Fine, we'll do it." Jessica instantly brightened. "But just tonight though."

Jessica squealed and hugged us. "Thank you guys so much! I told Alice you two would agree!"

I paused a moment. "Alice? Alice was in on this?" I should have known. While Edward and I broke up, Alice and I remained close friends, though she hadn't been to school recently due to the sun.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Of course she was! Who else helped pick out the costumes? Though she wanted you to wear the Dark Widow costume, I insisted on you wearing this one," she chuckled before saying, "She didn't put up much of a fight though."

"Go figure Alice was in on this," Angela says running a hand through her recently styled hair.

"Hey! Watch the hair!" Jessica called out in worry, "It took forever to get it just right!"

Angela rolled her eyes before saying, "Come on. We've got to start heading out before I change my mind."

-HAPPY HALLOWEEN J -

3rd Person

"Viking," Kol said rolling his eyes before saying sarcastically, "How original." He looks at Finn's outfit once more before saying, "I would have figured you would pick something outside of what you normally wear. Hence the purpose behind Halloween."

Finn narrowed his eyes at his brother slightly before pointedly saying, "I'll have you know I bought this after finding _someone_ had taken the original ones from me."

"I wonder who would do such a thing? Oh wait, I know, it was me!" he says mockingly. Finn rolls his eyes at his brother's attitude. "Come on mate, I was only trying to help." Finn looks at him confused. "How can you pick up girls in that sort of outfit?"

"I happen to like it," Finn says defensively.

"Yeah, but the lady's don't."

"Oh lay off Kol," Klaus says walking into the room.

"Someone is getting neglected by some beautiful blonde." Kol says receiving a glare from Klaus. "Still focused on putting together the Halloween party?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "She wouldn't be Caroline if she hadn't thrown for all of Forks. With the invitations being sent out, it's a matter of time people begin to come." Kol and Finn's eyes widened a bit and Klaus quickly noticed. "You sent out the invitations, right?" Klaus demanded, quickly realizing they probably didn't. Their silence was enough to answer his question.

Klaus's eyes widened as well, nobody would want to be around when Caroline realized they didn't send the invitations. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go out there and start inviting people!"

Kol and Finn quickly nodded before blurring out of the house.

-HAPPY HALLOWEEN-

"Mr. Walen will never look at me the same," I said, feeling traumatized.

"So your creepy neighbor asked for a picture with you, I don't see the big deal," Jessica said, quickly brushing it off.

"No big deal! He is eighty years old and frequently feels the need to discuss the latest Playboy magazine with me! He is beyond creepy!"

"I agree with Bella. I think that there was something sexually implied with what he said to me," Angela said, equally bothered by my neighbor.

"I'll buy you guys some pepper spray for your long walks, now come on, we have to make it to Mike's house!" Jessica says tugging us forward.

There was a rustling noise that all of us noticed. I froze and slowly turned around to see what made the noise. "What was that?" I asked.

Jessica and Angela turned around as well to see what that was. "Whatever it is, I can't see it," Jessica says, somewhat freaked out. We continue looking before Jessica sighs and says, "Well, may as well leave."

I turn around and immediately bump into a firm chest. I immediately look up into the face of handsome man and begin to apologize. "I'm so sorry! I didn't see you coming…" I trail off as I look into his dark brown eyes that seemed to pull me in. I slowly looked down his body as I feel as if looking at someone I had known, like another part of me. Making my way slowly back up his gladiator costume, I look up at him through my eyelashes, one word replaying in my mind: _mine_. Never had I felt such a deep connection and never before had I ever thought I would be so, dare I say, possessive of another person, especially upon first meeting them! I felt as if I could bare my soul to him and I wanted nothing more than _him_.

Biting my lip, I continue to look up at him through my lashes. "Sorry," I finish, somewhat lamely.

The handsome gladiator smirked, though he too was studying me closely, his gaze unwavering. "I assure you, it was no problem. Feel free to run into me whenever you want, Miss Rabbit."

We continued to stare at each other intently, not breaking eye contact even as Jessica asks, "Have you two met before?"

I briefly shake my head no and continue to stare at the handsome stranger.

"Brother as much as I would love to stay here, we must get going soon," said an unknown voice. I briefly look away toward the other stranger. While he was attractive, he couldn't hold a candle against my handsome stranger's good looks. Though Angela couldn't keep her eyes off of the Viking man…

"Right you are brother," my handsome stranger said with a beautiful British accent. "But I must insist you lovely ladies come to the Halloween party we are hosting at the Mikaelson Family Estate."

"We'd love to," Jessica said excitedly.

The handsome stranger smiled a small smile before saying, "Perfect. I expect to see you guys there, especially you Miss Rabbit." I blush as he kisses my gloved hand. "Until then darling."

I notice from the corner of my eye Finn doing something similar with Angela and can't help the happiness I felt seeing her happy again.

The two men then take their leave, leaving Angela and I breathless and Jessica a bit jealous.

"Why do you two always seem to get the guys?" she says frustrated.

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think! **

**Until next time! **

**~UnicornNinja12**


End file.
